Desde el sol a la luna
by hachibara
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata tienen una pelea que parece definitiva, Yamaguchi es visto con otra persona. Kageyama comienza a involucrarse con los problemas de Tsukishima. Mientras Hinata parece interesado en alguien nuevo. Personajes principales: Kageyama, Hinata, Kenma, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi.
1. Resplandeciente

Las últimas dos semanas se habían tornado aburridas, deprimentes. El solitario regreso a casa era lo que más me afectaba de la situación, sentía que los árboles, el cielo, el aire, todo era más pesado y gris, me ahogaba. ¿Qué camino tomaba Hinata cuando estaban peleados? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese momento?

Volver a casa se había vuelto algo desagradable, las sensaciones al recorrer ese camino habitual me oprimían el pecho, se me hacían nudos en la garganta cuando algo me traía recuerdos hermosos vividos en ese camino, podía verlo a mi lado revoloteando y riendo, pero inmediatamente su imagen se iba y me encontraba solo. No pensaba ya en aquel incidente en el gimnasio, pero los cambios que ellos acarrearon, lo habían tenido a la deriva cada vez más, lo extrañaba, aunque era un idiota y solía sacarlo de quicio, yo de verdad lo amaba. Hinata iluminaba ese camino que ahora era triste y penoso, con esa luz que resplandecía su personalidad alegre y su sonrisa, espantaba todo lo gris de esos sitios, lo gris de este pobre chico, lo gris de este inmenso mundo, así como lo hacía el sol.

Esas dos semanas se sintieron como siglos.

Aún así, seguía teniendo cierta luz de esperanza en mi interior, todo iba a solucionarse pronto, no era la primera vez que Hinata y yo teníamos una pelea, de hecho era bastante frecuente, casi me había acostumbrado a ello por más doloroso y emocionalmente agotador que fuese.

No lo parecía, pero sinceramente yo era bastante débil emocionalmente hablando, solo Hinata sabía que tanto me afectaban estas cosas, pero era inevitable, así como es que era la relación y ambos ya lo teníamos asumido pero cuando volvíamos a reconciliarnos, las cosas volvían a ser maravillosas, dentro y fuera de la escuela o el club.

Cada día luego de la práctica, acostumbrábamos regresar juntos hasta cierta avenida principal, donde cada uno tomaba un camino distinto. Eran 9 cuadras en total las que recorríamos juntos, íbamos siempre hablando sin parar, Hinata llevaba su bici andando a su lado, yo iba jugando con mi gastada Mikasa, hablábamos tanto y la conexión era increíble. En el camino siempre se tocaban diversas cosas, las conversaciones nunca tenían pausa, los temas nunca tenían fin, las risas nunca habían faltado. Bueno, claro eso cuando no estábamos peleados, pero eso nunca había durado lo que venía durando hasta ese momento.

Dos semanas ¿Cuánto resistiría esta situación? _No pienses_ _Tobio_.

Usualmente Hinata venía a hablar, pero hasta ahora había estado evadiéndolo ¿tan enojado estaba esta vez? incluso no se lo veía enfadado, ni triste. Confiaba que se iba a arreglar, quería creerlo, así sea yo quien tenga que pedir disculpas esta vez y tragarme el orgullo.

Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando me encontraba caminando para la avenida, los destellos naranjas se colaban entre las ramas y hojas secas de la arboleda que acompañaban el camino. Me encontraba caminando torpemente con la pelota en mano, mirando como los destellos del sol se colaban por los agujeros que dejaban las hojas que, ya estaban ausentes de los árboles, que pese a haber comenzado el invierno, seguían débilmente aferradas a sus ramas. A veces los rayos de luz me dañaban la vista y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos, pero seguía caminando con la mirada fija en las copas semidesnudas. Con los dedos iba girando lentamente la pelota una y otra vez. _Giraba una vez, pausa, giraba dos seguidas, giraba una vez, pausa._

Deje que mis ojos se perdieran en la nada, me entregué a la calidez de esos rayitos de sol, mis pies se arrastraban por inercia, no pensaba en nada, no quería hacerlo. La figura de Hinata estaba jugueteando y pidiéndole atención. _Ignora a ese Hinata imaginario, imbécil._

 _¿Donde está ahora mismo Hinata-real?_

Se aproximaba la última calle que daba a la avenida donde solían despedirse, así que tuve que recomponerme enseguida, en esa calle pasaban muchas personas y estaba muy cerca de su casa, también la de Hinata pensó, y su corazón le dio un vuelco. _Concentración_ me dije.

Volví a poner mis pies en la tierra.

El sol estaba escondiéndose detrás de los edificios al otro lado de la avenida, el brillante y naranja rojizo «como _el cabello de Hinata_ » seguía dándome en la cara. En la vereda de enfrente, las sombras comenzaban a intensificarse cada vez más, al punto de no poder ver casi a las personas de ese lado que camiban de un lado a otro. Caminé sentido arriba por la vereda del lado del sol, y casi llegando a la esquina, por la senda peatonal saliendo de las sombras que proyectaban los edificios de enfrente, venían cruzando la calle dos personas que me llamaron la atención enseguida.

Uno era alto, tenia lentes gruesos de marcos marrones y el pelo dividido a los costados de la cara, vestía una camisa escocesa verde y unos jeans negros, creía haberlo visto anteriormente pero no podía recordar quién era en ese instante, parecía bastante mayor, superando los 25 años tal vez. El otro lo conocía bien, mi compañero de equipo, el chico pecoso que siempre está con Tsukishima, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Por el camino desde donde venían, seguramente se encontraron en la estación que estaba dos calles en esa dirección. A Yamaguchi se lo veía nervioso y sonrojado, pero a gusto con ese sujeto, hasta parecían una pareja, venía tomando tímidamente la manga de su camisa, y el chico alto parecía estar conversando animadamente sin parar mientras Tadashi lo escuchaba atento, intentando sostener su mirada en los ojos con lentes de marco grueso de su acompañante, de a ratos, siendo vencido por la timidez bajaba un poco la vista.

Ambos pasaron de largo y entraron a un edificio que estaba en esa esquina, no me vieron aproximar y los perdí cuando entraron. Cuando llegué a la esquina segundos más tarde, me fijé por curiosidad qué lugar era al que se dirigían, pero solo vi unas escaleras en un pasillo, no tenía idea que clase de lugar sería, pero no le presté demasiada atención y seguí mi camino.

Seguí pensando en ello por inercia, estaba tratando de imaginarme historias que justificaran esa escena, más que nada para entretener mi cabeza mientras caminaba. No me preocupaba realmente, pero la curiosidad entretenía mi mente.

Una de esas historias que pensé, decía que quizás se encontraron en la estación cercana y este chico era su primo que venía de alguna ciudad alejada, y allí vivía Tadashi entonces iban a su casa, pero la descarté inmediatamente porque recordé que Yamaguchi vivía en un barrio al otro lado del colegio ya que siempre iba para ese lado a la salida de los entrenamientos, así que cambié mi teoría por otra, la de que allí arriba había algún instituto de enseñanza privada y ese muchacho sería algún pariente que lo estaba acompañando a una inscripción, quizás a algo relacionado a computación, ayuda escolar o idiomas.

Claro que también pensé en la posibilidad de que ese chico sea su pareja, pero se me hacía raro, ¿Yamaguchi con un hombre adulto? Quien soy yo para juzgar aquello, pero Yamaguchi no parecía el tipo de chico que creyera que una relación así era algo bien visto o con lo que se sentiría a gusto, ya que era bastante vergonzoso y correcto, además de que estaba completamente seguro de que tenía algo con Tsukishima. Claro que este nunca lo trato con tanto aprecio, al menos no abiertamente, pero todos sabíamos que Yamaguchi solo tenía ojos para cuatro-ojos-insoportable. Me reí con esa posibilidad ¿Por qué un hombre mayor pondría interés en un niño miedoso como Yamaguchi además? Me seguía sonando la cara de esa persona, pero no podía recordarlo.

Entonces el sol se puso y todo se enfrió. _¿Y si el sol dejara de salir un día? Que persona triste y pesimista que me volví, no quiero pensar más._

Al llegar a mi casa olvidé inmediatamente la situación y me acosté en mi cama para dormir y no pensar en nada más, obvié la cena, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, simplemente me dejé caer, estaba cansado, estaba estresado.

Soñé con la risa insoportable de Hinata, y sus manos sobre las mías. En alguna parte del sueño vi a Tsukishima llorando, fue bastante extraño, pero me aferré al recuerdo de las manos de Hinata en mis manos y en el brillo que irradiaba sobre mi esa sonrisa, insoportablemente hermosa y abrasadora como el sol.


	2. Lejos del sol

**Capítulo 2**

–*–*–*

Esa mañana hice el habitual camino a la escuela, completamente solo claro. Caminaba por la avenida, cuando pasé por la misma esquina donde vi a Yamaguchi con su acompañante. Volví a pensar en aquello. No sé porque le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto, era curiosidad sí, y me parecía extraño. Vi el lugar donde habían entrado, volteé para ver esas escaleras, la curiosidad me venció, me detuve un momento. Me acerqué al ver una pequeña placa vieja de bronce que rezaba "Hotel Estrella".

Primero me asusté un poco ¿hotel? Aunque eso no parecía «esa clase» de hotel cuando lo pensó detenidamente. Por el aspecto de la fachada, ese lugar parecía simplemente un hotel común donde la gente alquila un cuarto para vivir o pasar un tiempo, de hecho parecía bastante viejo y barato. Esa persona podría vivir allí sin duda, era algo bastante común, una especie de pensión.

De todas maneras me seguía inquietando por qué Yamaguchi estaba con una persona que vive sola en un hotel como este. Era un hombre joven, es probable que no tenga dinero para alquilar un departamento si no tiene un buen empleo, vivir así era conveniente para esas personas solas que no tienen muchas cosas ni tiempo.

Quizás si era un pariente después de todo. No me iba a preocupar más por aquello.

Dos semanas y un día ¿no te parece suficiente Tobio?

Saqué la pelota de la mochila y comencé a juguetear con ella hasta entrar en el camino de la arboleda y me dejé caer en el encanto de las copas otoñales como cada día que Hinata no me acompañaba.

No pienses en nada, no mires adelante, no mires a ninguna parte, no lo ve-

Muy tarde, ya lo había visto, ahí estaba revoloteando a su lado, pidiendo la pelota, correteando, fastidiando, riendo, brillando.

Desapareciendo. Y la realidad haciéndose presente. Basta de estupideces idiota.

Hinata, ese imbécil era todo lo que tenía además del vóley, lo necesitaba tanto, lo extrañaba. Tenía que terminar con aquello. Que estupidez estar lloriqueando por esto cuando podría ir y terminar con el asunto y que todo volviera a la normalidad de una vez. Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno y después del entrenamiento iba a ir y aclarar las cosas con él. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, por un lado por la emoción y por el otro, por nervios. No seas un cobarde Tobio. Enfrentar esas situaciones nunca me fue sencillo, mucho menos tener que tragarme mi estúpido orgullo. Pero Hinata, en mi vida, tenía una presencia era mucho más fuerte que todo aquello.

Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada del colegio, pude ver la cara de Yamaguchi Tadashi parado en la puerta, estaba conversando con Tsukishima quien estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que no pude ver su rostro. La cara de Yamaguchi parecía amargada, qué cosas estaría diciéndole el imbécil de anteojos. Cuando paso por al lado y les doy los buenos días a ambos, ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Que fastidio ser amable con gente que no te responde.

Llegando al edificio donde se encontraba mi aula, vi a Hinata sentado a un costado de la puerta principal, estaba mandando mensajes con su celular muy concentrado, mi corazón se sacudió con fuerza, quería decirle algo. Háblale de una vez, vamos.

No me notó y no dejaba de teclear, su cara se iluminaba de a ratos, no sabía con quién estaría hablando. Díselo Tobio, dile que quieres hablar a la salida del entrenamiento. Mi boca se lleno de arena, seca, pesada, las palabras no salieron, me ahogué en mis intenciones. Me enojé conmigo mismo y me fui rápido del lugar. Luego lo haría, pero me tenía que mentalizar primero, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, jugueteé con la pelota hasta que comenzaron las clases.

Hacía mucho frío esa tarde, pero rápidamente entramos en calor y empezamos con el último entrenamiento previo a las vacaciones, fue intenso como esperaba. Practiqué con Hinata durante una hora y media y en ese tiempo, no pude decirle absolutamente nada, él me irradia tanto calor. Practiqué todo ese tiempo las frases en mi cabeza, hasta que sorpresivamente, Hinata pidió retirarse temprano del entrenamiento. Me invadió la frustración y me acerqué a él sin pensarlo tanto, a la mierda con todo.

– ¡Hinata! –mi propio tono me intimidó– ¿por qué te vas tan temprano? –intente suavizarme

–No te importa idiota, tengo algo importante que hacer.

–…Quiero hablar contigo. –Finalmente pude decirlo y se sintió liberador.

–Hablaremos después, ahora debo irme. Adiós. –agarró sus cosas y se fue corriendo y cuando intentó abrir la puerta del gimnasio, esta se trabó, venía molestando esta puerta hacía rato y si se la abría de golpe los carriles se atoraban. Hinata estaba muy apurado y entre Tsukishima y Daichi lograron destrabarla, Hinata se fue corriendo.

Aun quedaban 30 minutos de entrenamiento. Me sentía bastante frustrado, tanto que, decidí quedarme a practicar mis servicios hasta más tarde para poder descargarme contra la pelota.

Habían pasado apenas 10 minutos desde que todos se habían marchado, todos excepto Tsukishima, que estaba sentado con sus cosas a un lado del gimnasio, texteando. No le presté demasiada atención, casi había olvidado que no estaba solo. ¡BAM! La pelota se estrellaba contra el suelo al otro lado de la cancha y ¡BAM! Mis saques descargaban más y más frustración cada vez.

–*–*–*

Ese idiota de Kageyama quiere arreglar las cosas justo ahora, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó, dos malditas semanas? No quería pensar demasiado en eso, tenía a Kageyama bastante lejos de mis pensamientos en ese momento. Tenía la cabeza en las vacaciones ¡Kenma vendría a jugar! Serian dos semanas divertidas junto a mi mejor amigo en el mundo. Tenía que apresurarme o el tren llegaría antes que yo. Me subí a mi bicicleta y corrí todo lo que pude, a dos calles de la Avenida 12 estaba la estación. Me tomó 10 minutos llegar, hubiese llegado antes pero ese maldito semáforo de la avenida es realmente eterno.

Igualmente llegué justo a tiempo, por que el tren de Tokyo acababa de arribar a plataforma, y para mi sorpresa, Kenma llegó junto a Kuroo. Kenma traía un bolso deportivo mediano, pero Kuroo apenas traía una mochila.

– ¡KENMA! ¡¿…Kuroo?! –Me puse nervioso con su alta y aterradora presencia.

–Hola Shouyou. –Kenma llevaba su consola con una mano y me saludó con la otra, siempre con esa sonrisa llena de paz que podía apaciguar o activar toda la electricidad de mi ser. –Kuroo está aquí solo porque insistió en que no debería venir solo a una ciudad desconocida… me harté de repetirle que ibas a recogerme en la estación.

–No puedo dejarte solo porque eres un niño pequeño. –Kuroo le contestó pero seguía con la vista en su celular.

–Hey Kuroo, ¿en donde piensas quedarte? No vas a invadir la casa de Shouyou, además vamos a estar jugando y a ti ni te interesan esas cosas. –Dijo Kenma en su tono calmado habitual.

–No te preocupes por mí, tengo una reserva en un hotel barato que está por acá cerca, igualmente pensaba irme en dos días, voy a visitar a un amigo, y quizás a tener un partidito con el buen Daichi y me regreso a casa. –Levantó la vista para mirarme e instintivamente retrocedí – ¿Por qué no vas por unas gaseosas, pequeño? Nos sentaremos un momento en aquellos bancos. –Entonces asentí y fui a buscar una máquina expendedora de inmediato.

–*–*–*

–No te hagas el tonto Kuroo, es obvio que no vienes a ver a un amigo, ni a jugar un partido con el capitán de Karasuno. Estás aquí por el chico de lentes. No hace falta que me mientas ni que vengas conmigo a molestar. –Kuroo se puso incómodo pero logró ocultarlo inmediatamente.

–No tendría que buscar amor en el chico de lentes si no me hubieses rechazado –La sonrisa maliciosa e indescifrable de Kuroo siempre me había molestado. Desde la infancia hasta ahora, seguía sin poder leer todas sus intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa. Un fastidio.

–Idiota. Como si quisiera estar con alguien como tú. Ser tu amigo es suficiente fastidio para mí. –Me puse a jugar una partida rápida para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿Crees que a tu sí a mí me engañas? Sé que no vienes solo a jugar videojuegos con un amigo– Kenma se sobresaltó y sonrojó, perdió la partida y antes de poder tener otro tipo de reacción, Hinata volvió con las bebidas.

–*–*–*

Los tres caminamos hacia avenida 12, el lugar donde siempre me separaba de Kageyama todos los días ¿qué estaría haciendo? No quise pensar en ello porque ahora quería divertirme, solo eso. Kenma me ponía un poco nervioso, Kozume Kenma estaba en un altar para mí, y el solo pensar en ese nombre hacía que me vibraran todas mis ¿células? Lo que sea de lo que estuviese construido, vibraba intenso.

Era bueno en el deporte, era bueno en los juegos, su cabello era inconfundible y siempre estaba tranquilo, nunca podría comprender por qué alguien tan genial querría ser mi amigo, pero allí estaba, la distancia ahora se había acortado y estaríamos juntos dos semanas. ¡Sería increíble! me excitaba de solo pensar en todo lo que haríamos.

En la avenida, Kuroo tenía su hotel, lo dejamos allí y nos quedamos jugando con las máquinas de peluches de al lado, yo quería conseguir un Ultraman y a Kenma le había gustado un Pikachu, estuvimos un buen rato para conseguirlos y cuando lo hicimos, emprendimos el camino a casa, estábamos en la esquina de 12 y 5 esperando que ese maldito semáforo eterno nos deje pasar.

–Tengo muchas ganas de llegar y comenzar a jugar el videojuego del que me hablaste, ¡además mi madre hará algo bueno de comer para celebrar que viniste! Estoy muy emocionaaaado.

–Shouyou… ¿sabés por qué estoy aquí? – No entendí que estaba queriendo que respondiera, entonces se Kenma se me acercó.

–*–*–*

Ese maldito de Kenma estaba en lo cierto. El chico de lentes no salía de mi cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Kenma me viene rechazando hace 4 años. Las cosas con Bokuto estaban frías últimamente, aunque no mal del todo. Yo soy un tipo falto de afecto, Tsukishima no era el amor de mi vida, pero me calentaba los motores de una forma extraordinaria. Solamente vine a jugar aquí, lo sé, pero no quería que lo supiera nadie más que chico lentes.

La última vez que nos vimos fue excelente, no había podido olvidarme de aquello, su cuerpo, su piel, su esencia, todo eso tenía un sabor exquisito para mí. Soy un maldito adolescente, vamos. Un poco es necesario, natural, que busque sexo.

Tsukishima era bastante terco y no quería admitir que le había gustado, es lo que yo pienso. Estuve toda la semana intentando convencerlo por mensajes para hacerlo nuevamente. Pero solo me mandó al diablo cada vez, pero Kuroo Tetsurou no se rinde ante una negativa y vine de todos modos. No se podrá negar. No importa cuántos Yamaguchis tenga en su vida, no se comparan conmigo. No sé por qué insiste en estar con ese niño llorón. La última vez que lo hicimos dijo algo de que no podía hacerle eso a Yamaguchi, al diablo con el pecoso, volveré a convencerlo de pasar una noche conmigo.

La recepción del Hotel Estrella no era más que una mesa vieja en la entrada y una señora aún más vieja además de malhumorada, de estrella no tenía nada, era la mismísima mierda ese lugar, pero para mis pequeños y sucios propósitos estaba bien. Me pidieron que esperara en unos sillones mugrientos a que prepararan mi habitación, así que tomé asiento. Estaba tomando fotos de la mierda en la que me estaba quedando para mostrarle a Yaku cuando, entraron dos personas abrazadas. Un tipo alto, de camiseta azul y jeans se paró en el mostrador y le estaba consultando algo a la vieja mujer de la recepción, un chico menudo, no muy bajo ni muy alto, pero que parecía tímido estaba abrazándolo, no vi su cara hasta que volteó y me quedé como piedra. Atiné de inmediato a pulsar el obturador de la cámara de mi teléfono que ya estaba en uso, por lo que no me demoró nada capturar su cara pecosa e inconfundible junto a ese hombre mayor. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Y que más perfecto podría ser, de inmediato se la envié a Tsukishima, chico lentes correría a mis brazos esta noche.

–*–*–*


	3. Luna

Capítulo 3

–*–*–*

Yamaguchi, para mí siempre fue un tesoro muy importante. El tesoro más importante de este mundo. _Mi_ tesoro.

Si bien yo no fui la persona más cariñosa, por no decir que en realidad, nunca fui nada cariñoso con nadie desde aquella amarga decepción en mi infancia, con la persona que más respetaba y amaba en mi familia. Aún así, y a pesar de aquel incidente, Yamaguchi no se había movido de mi lado ni un centímetro, nunca. No podría estarle más agradecido por estar allí y brindarme todo el amor que yo no puedo producir, ni sacar de adentro. No podría agradecerle suficiente nunca, por quererme tanto. No lo merezco. Finjo que no lo necesito, pero es mentira.

No estoy diciendo que yo no haya amado nunca a Yamaguchi, pero jamás se he dicho, aún así siempre he hecho, y quiero poner énfasis en ese « _siempre_ », porque ah sido así desde el primer día en que lo vi. Él lloraba, vulnerable, débil, frágil. Un ser indefenso, que necesitaba ser protegido a toda costa. Soy débil al sufrimiento, sentí que yo tenía que ser fuerte por él.

La necesidad de cuidar a Yamaguchi fue inevitable, pero yo aún era un niño, no podía poner ese sentimiento en palabras, solo sabía que quería ayudarlo, que quería abrazarlo y que aunque quisiera, jamás me atrevería a expresar tal deseo abiertamente.

Nos hicimos mucho bien uno al otro desde ese entonces y siempre estuvimos juntos, a pesar de que realmente nunca pude demostrarle mi aprecio como era debido, pero de todas maneras yo creo que esos sentimientos le llegaron de alguna forma.

Realmente creía que Yamaguchi estaría allí para siempre a pesar de todo, jamás consideré que él tenía alguna otra necesidad que cubrir además de ser cuidado y protegido por mí. Nunca creé esencial mostrar amor, porque él me había querido así siempre.

Jamás me atrevería a tocar el cuerpo de Yamaguchi. No porque no me gustase, tampoco por que no tenga necesidades de ese tipo. El cuerpo de Yamaguchi era un templo y jamás podría profanarlo. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado para siempre y no dejar que nada le pase, es lo que realmente deseo.

Abstenerme de tocar a mí ser amado no era fácil tampoco, y he caído en la tentación de otros hombres más de una vez, era consciente de que estaba mal. De todas formas, lo hice más de una vez. Jamás pensé que Yamaguchi podría caer igual de bajo. Yo no podría perdonar tal cosa, no podría sentirme más decepcionado, más frustrado y aunque admito haberlo hecho, nunca he sentido amor por otra persona que no sea Yamaguchi, y pensaba qué el tampoco lo haría.

Ese hombre profanó mi valioso templo, mi tesoro más grande ha sido ensuciado de manera despreciable.

–*–*–*

En cada pelota golpeada, ponía más y más fuerza, más rabia, más frustración. Me había concentrado tanto que había olvidado por qué estaba molesto en un principio. Simplemente quería que la pelota se hundiera en el suelo y luego volara lo más alto posible. Pensé en Oikawa mientras hacía los saques y eso me ayudaba a poner más fuerza, a querer poner más y todavía más fuerza. Caí en una especie de pequeña obsesión compulsiva de querer golpear cada vez más duro que la vez anterior, y más y más y-

Un teléfono celular apareció volando y se estrelló en el suelo la cancha, la pantalla estalló y quedó totalmente astillada, continuaba encendida a pesar de las rajaduras. Me desconcertó por un momento, y mientras trataba de entender que había sucedido, escuché unos golpes, era Tsukishima a unos metros de mí, golpeaba la pared con los puños con violencia y rabia por alguna razón, parecía que también había olvidado que yo me encontraba allí, me sentí bastante desconcertado. Fui a recoger el teléfono que había caído en medio del gimnasio y cuando me giré para insultarlo por hacer esa locura de forma repentina, lo vi correr como loco hacia la puerta del gimnasio, tiró de ella de golpe y desesperadamente, por lo que esta volvió a atorarse en los rieles, de igual manera que cuando Hinata lo había hecho más temprano _. ¿Qué problema tienen todos con la puerta?_ Pensé.

-¡MIERDA! ¡LA PUERTA DE MIERDA OTRA VEZ! –Tsukishima pateó con rabia la puerta lo que hizo que los rieles se salieran de lugar. Estaba agitado y fuera de sí, las sienes le latían y las venas de su cuello se le habían marcado, daba un poco de miedo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo con él y comenzaba a exasperarme, mi paciencia llegó a su límite (ya que esta es bastante limitada en realidad) me acerqué furioso, nos habíamos quedado encerrados por culpa suya, y por quién-sabe-qué cosa le pasaba al imbécil.

– ¡QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA, AHORA NO PODEMOS ABRIR LA PUERTA! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer, que te pasa?!– Le grité, no se tomó nada bien que irrumpiera gritando mientras estaba teniendo su ataque de ira, vino hacia mí y me tomó de la ropa, sus ojos estaban encendidos y su cara contraída de rabia, que le gritara lo puso peor, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría espuma de su boca y fuego de sus ojos, me arrojó hacia atrás, intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente.

Yo ya tenía un día malo como para que este imbécil me lo haga más dificil, así que decidí no decir nada más, intenté respirar hondo. Fui a ayudarlo con la puerta, ya me quería marchar para no tener que pensar más en nada, la situación era estresante para mí en ese momento. Tsukishima estaba tan nervioso que solo estaba empeorando el problema de la puerta y seguía pateándola, de a ratos le daba puñetazos a la pared, en un momento tomó su bolso y lo arrojó lejos con furia.

Parecía que ya no podía más, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a respirar cada vez más agitado, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas. No estaba seguro de si estaba llorando, me acerqué un poco para mirar y en ese momento me di cuenta que seguía con el celular en la mano, no pude evitar mirar qué era lo que lo tenía tan alterado, y lo que vi no me sorprendió tanto pues, es lo mismo que yo había visto el día anterior. Alguien le había enviado una foto de Yamaguchi muy mimoso con el hombre de lentes gruesos. Ese alguien que envió la fotografía parecía ser el capitán de Nekoma, intenté no leer los mensajes aunque la curiosidad me decía que lo hiciera.

– ¿Quién es esta persona? –en tono calmado hice esa pregunta estúpida y al segundo me arrepentí de hacerlo. Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que podía escucharlo sollozar muy bajo. Aunque estaba llorando, no me parecía que estuviese triste, sino más bien frustrado, muy frustrado, molesto y con razones, por esa fotografía –Ayer vi a esta persona con Yamaguchi… creí que podrían ser parientes ¿no es una posibilidad? –Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba tratando de animarlo, además no engañaba a nadie ese comentario, era obvio por la foto que ese hombre era su "pareja" y además yo sabía que ese era un hotel, lo cual era un tanto comprometedor. Yamaguchi tenía un rostro completamente iluminado en esa foto, parecía estar hablando con el otro hombre, lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, se lo veía muy feliz. Sin duda nunca había tenido tal expresión estando con Tsukishima, al menos ninguna vez que yo los haya visto.

–DEJA ESE MALDITO CELULAR KAGEYAMA, NO TE METAS EN ESTO ¿PUEDES INTENTAR ABRIR LA PUTA PUERTA? POR QUÉ SINO LA ROMPERÉ A PATADAS. –Entonces mi paciencia se fue al diablo y me acerqué a él, lo levante de la camiseta.

– ¡¿PUEDES CALMARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA?! NO PODÉS ESTAR LLORANDO ASÍ POR ESTO, ES ESTÚPIDO –y le asesté un golpe en la cara que tuvo que haber dolido, Tsukishima quedó en el suelo. No sé ni por qué lo hice, mis nervios ya habían llegado a su límite hacía un rato pero había estado intentando calmarme, ahora mis manos temblaban, solo quería irme corriendo de ese lugar. Me dirigía a la puerta para intentar abrirla cuando el idiota tiró de mi ropa por detrás, apenas volteé recibí un puñetazo en la nariz. No sé por qué terminamos peleando, pero nos dimos unos cuantos golpes y nos trenzamos en una pelea en el suelo del gimnasio hasta que él no pudo más y volvió a llorar con la expresión más frustrada que le vi en mi vida, dejé de pelear por qué me di cuenta de lo mal que se sentía y me dio mucha culpa el haber perdido la calma con él.

–¡YAMAGUCHI TRAIDOR! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE TIPO! –Tsukishima no hablaba con nadie en particular, simplemente empezó a grita cosas para sí mismo con toda la fuerza de su garganta, su cara estaba toda roja, tenía sangre en la conmensura de los labios pues le había partido el labio con el primer golpe, le saltaban las venas del cuello cada vez que gritaba.

Al menos ya había dejado de llorar una vez comenzó a gritar y sacarse todo del pecho. Sentí que no debería estar allí con él, tampoco quería hacerlo, la nariz me dolía por los golpes y mi ropa estaba toda sucia. Fui a abrir la puerta una vez más y luego de un par de intentos, logré abrirla. Tsukishima agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo.

–*–*–*

 _Voy a matarlo,_ pensé una y otra vez. Quería golpear la cara de Makoto Shimada. Y luego me acostaría con Kuroo y mandaría todo a la mierda, estaba decidido a mandar todo a la puta mierda, ya me había calmado un poco, en realidad, mi frustración y dolor se cambió por pura y total ira. No podría perdonarlo, pensaba en aquel instante. Ese maldito gato hijo de puta logró salirse con la suya una vez más, ya no me importaba realmente, esta noche la pasaría con él para olvidarme de Yamaguchi, de Shimada, y de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar delante de Kageyama como para empeorar las cosas. Primero iba a ir a asestarle un gran golpe en la cara a ese hombre, no me importaba si es mayor o si me suspenden de la escuela o si voy preso _y si pudiera hacerlo lo mataría,_ pensé. Nadie puede tocar a Yamaguchi, ni siquiera yo. Simplemente quería ir a reclamar lo mío, en ningún momento tuve en consideración los sentimientos de Yamaguchi, por lo que más adelante me arrepentí de tener ese arrebato violento y egoísta.

Claro que nada me garantizaba que ellos _se habían acostado,_ pero es lo primero que uno piensa cuando es engañado por su pareja. ¿Yamaguchi era mi pareja? No. Yamaguchi era mío, sin ninguna etiqueta romántica ni de ningún tipo, pero era mío y listo. Me comportaba como un niño a quien le habían quitado su juguete.

Cuando había hecho tres calles me di cuenta que no sabía a dónde estaba Shimada o Yamaguchi y me paré en seco. _Diablos, tenía que preguntárselo a Kuroo, el teléfono quedó en el puto gimnasio_. En ese momento mi cabeza se enfrió, ya no sabía que iba a hacer o a donde estaba yendo.

–*–*–*

Me quedé en la puerta viendo como Tsukishima se iba corriendo cuando, en mi bolsillo algo vibró. Durante la pelea había puesto el teléfono roto dentro de mi pantalón, lo había olvidado por completo. El teléfono tenía una llamada entrante de Kuroo. Dudé un momento en sí debería atenderlo o no, hice un amague de atender y tuve miedo. Finalmente decidí contestar.

–Hola. Tsukishima olvidó su teléfono ¿podría llamarlo luego de que se lo haya entregado?

–… Hola ¿con quién hablo entonces?

–Kageyama Tobio. Si corro ahora mismo, podría alcanzarlo ¿podrías llamarlo en 15 minutos?

–Oh, el novio del enano. Bien. Kageyama, hazme un favor. Ve con Tsukishima y dile, que estoy esperándolo en el hotel que está en Avenida 12 y calle 5 ¿sí? –Ignoró completamente lo que le había dicho sobre llamar él luego y terminé siendo la secretaria de Tsukishima, bien.

–… Está bien, lo haré. –Colgué el teléfono y trate de repetirme el mensaje para no olvidarlo, caí en la cuenta obvia de que lo estaba mandando al mismo hotel donde yo los vi el día anterior. ¿Qué hacía Kuroo en la ciudad y en ese preciso lugar…? Decidí no cuestionarme más la vida de la gente y me puse en marcha.

Corrí tres calles hasta el camino de la arboleda y, no sé por qué fui hacia allí, no sabía por qué camino se había ido, pero de todas maneras en cuando llegué allí, lo vi sentado a un lado de la calle muy pensativo.

– ¡Tsukishima! – Me acerqué trotando rápido hacia donde estaba sentado, me miró sin decir nada, así que volví a hablar. –Olvidaste tu teléfono celular, así que vine a dártelo.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en este sitio? –Sinceramente no tenía una respuesta, me rasqué las sienes y se lo confesé.

–Realmente no sé porqué vine por aquí, es mi camino habitual, no estaba pensando cuando salí corriendo, pero al final te encontré de todas maneras. Tengo un mensaje de Kuroo. Llamó cuando te fuiste… lo siento, respondí. Me pidió que te dijera que te esperaba en Avenida 12 y calle 5. Allí hay un hotel.

–Bien. Dame mi teléfono y vete a la mierda. No quiero verte, ya ha sido todo muy vergonzoso como para seguir viendo tu cara cerca, adiós.

–No te preocupes por eso, sé más o menos como te sientes ahora mismo. Siento haberme puesto igual de violento.

–No. No sabes una mierda. Tienes al enano contigo, eres feliz, ¡son felices! Seguro estás intentando burlarte de mí y la humillación que me provoca esa foto. No digas más.

–En realidad hace dos semanas que Hinata no me habla, no estoy del todo bien tampoco, de hecho también me sentía muy frustrado y por eso terminé a los golpes contigo y lo siento. Si vas a ir a esa dirección, estoy yendo por el mismo camino, conozco el hotel.

–Puedo ir yo solo. Ya vete por favor. –se quedó sentado, no quería verme realmente, así que empecé a caminar en mi habitual dirección. Hice 15 metros cuando escucho que me estaba llamando Tsukishima. Esperé a que me alcanzara.

–…Cambié de opinión. En realidad no sé a dónde estoy, solo corrí y llegué aquí. No sé cómo llegar a ese hotel… te perdonaré ese puño repentino en mi rostro pero llévame ya mismo. –Y aunque yo también fui golpeado, no dije nada y dejé que me acompañara. Tsukishima se parece un poco a mí, y aún así es totalmente diferente. Por un lado, siento que le cuesta mucho decir las cosas que realmente siente, y con ello me siento identificado. Por el otro, maneja la frustración y el dolor, con ira violenta. A diferencia mía que me refugio en cosas estúpidas como mirar a los árboles y deprimirme o castigar pelotas en el gimnasio. Bueno, ¿eso también podría considerarse violento? Yo no lo creo, Tsukishima era distinto en eso y punto. Siento que es frío y su personalidad real está oculta. "Luna" es algo que realmente le queda. Frío y con un lado oscuro. No tiene luz propia a diferencia de Hinata.

Me desagrada.

Pronto llegamos a la avenida 12 y estábamos muy cerca del hotel. No habíamos vuelto a pronunciar palabra, pero, de todas maneras fue agradable caminar en compañía por primera vez en dos semanas.

–*–*–*

Me desagrada demasiado Kageyama. Me desagrada que intente ser comprensivo conmigo. No me gusta que sea simpático ni educado, lo odio y quiero que me odie de igual manera, siendo amable solo me complica los sentimientos. Prefiero que nos trencemos a golpes en el suelo que estar caminando juntos como si fuésemos alguna clase de amigos.

Cielos, como odio los sentimientos, joden todo.

Terminé pidiéndole ayuda y ahí se fue la poca dignidad que me quedaba, por suerte el camino parecía corto y pronto estaría desahogándome sexualmente con Kuroo. Cuando uno cae bajo, puede darse el lujo de aprovechar para disfrutar de la bajeza, y con eso me justificaba en ese momento. Ya no tenía intenciones de golpear a Shimada, solo quería calmarme y ahora solo quería pensar en mis propios intereses físicos. Mañana pensaría que hacer con todo. Y también mandaría a la mierda a Kuroo una vez haya tenido lo que quería.

Cuando estábamos llegando al lugar, le pregunté al imbécil que me acompañaba, dónde era exactamente el sitio, pero no me contestó. Lo miré para decirle algo, me sorprendí al ver su expresión, estaba completamente helado, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Frente a nosotros, estaba de espaldas Hinata. Lo acompañaba Kenma de Nekoma. Quise volver a preguntarle a Kageyama por dónde me iba para dejarlo irse con él.

En ese momento, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Kageyama alzó un brazo para llamar a Hinata. Este no lo notó y justo en ese instante, Kenma se acerca a Hinata y le da un beso en los labios. Pude ver como las manos de Hinata temblaron un poco antes de tomar a Kenma de la mano, y cruzaron la avenida.

Kageyama cayó de rodillas junto a mí y su cara se volvió un mar de lágrimas, lloraba en silencio con el dolor más grande que pude ver en un rostro. Hinata se alejó y lo perdí en las sombras de la calle de enfrente.

Soy débil al sufrimiento.

–*–*–*

No dejé que Hinata me respondiera la pregunta que le había hecho _¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?_ Yo mismo le respondí en ese instante, sin usar las palabras. Estaba bastante cansado de que estuviera lejos de mí, de escuchar lo mal que lo pasaba con Kageyama Tobio, de que me contara que sus cosas no iban bien, de sufrir en silencio, de no poder abrazarlo. Me acerqué a él, besé sus labios suavemente, puse todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que hacía, me dejé llevar completamente. Shouyou tomó mis manos. Me sentí correspondido, mi corazón se aceleró y el calor invadió todo mi ser. Las manos de Hinata eran como las de un niño y la vez, eran firmes, cálidas. No quería que Shouyou sufriera más. No quería que pensara más en sus problemas amorosos, al menos mientras yo estuviera allí para sanarlo y cuidarlo. Sólo quería tenerlo conmigo y verlo sonreír.

Estaba allí, Shouyou, para cuidar tu sonrisa y tu espíritu alegre, brillante como el sol.


	4. Estrellas

/

Estábamos por ir a casa, aguardábamos en el semáforo para cruzar la gran Avenida 12. Veníamos de jugar en las máquinas de peluches que estaban a media calle del hotel donde dejamos a Kuroo. Estaba muy contento de haber conseguido los muñecos que quería ¡obviamente gracias a las grandes habilidades de Kenma!

Nos quedamos esperando un largo rato a que el color del semáforo cambiara, repentinamente Kenma me hizo una pregunta. Se acercó, me dio un beso en los labios, yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Intenté decir algo pero me temblaron los labios y no salió palabra alguna. Me paralicé. Sentí como si hubiese sido bañado en agua helada, y al mismo tiempo, como una sensación eléctrica e intensa brotara desde mi interior, anestesiando todo mi cuerpo por un instante.

Tuve una sensación nostálgica, volé, recordé una escena similar con Kageyama. Me confundí un poco. Pensé por un instante que había sido él quien me había besado. A veces hacía eso de forma repentina, siempre me molestaba que lo hiciera sin avisar. Terminábamos peleando y correteándonos por todas partes. Esos juegos siempre terminaban en el suelo con más besos y cosquillas. La nostalgia cosquilleó mi estómago.

Pero ese no era Kageyama, él no estaba ahí. Kenma era quien estaba conmigo, quién tenía enfrente cuando esos labios se separaron de los míos. La sensación fue como un "WAAAHH" intenso, pero no lo pude expresar de ninguna manera, estaba completamente helado por fuera. Le tomé la mano, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo había hecho. Quería responder a eso, no podía, no entendía como, no comprendía que estaba sintiendo. Nunca me había sentido tan confundido, nervioso y fuera de este mundo.

Al cruzar la calle le pedí disculpas por que no había notado que lo tenía tomado de la mano contra su voluntad. No supe si ese beso había sido real o había soñado despierto, porque también tenía la sensación de haber visto a Kageyama en ese momento y lugar. Obviamente eso era imposible. El beso también parecía imposible, y yo soy un idiota.

Las manos de Shimada son fuertes, maduras, tan cálidas que queman, muy adentro, muy profundo, muy caliente. Tiene una esencia en la piel que me recuerda a de Tsukki, quizás son solo imaginaciones mías, o es lo que quiero creer para justificar mis horribles actos, no lo sé, probablemente mi inconsciente me recuerda todo el tiempo que esto está mal. Siempre recuerdo a Tsukki cuando estoy haciendo _algo malo_ con Shimada.

A pesar de ello, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ignorarlo. Shimada Makoto me transmite tranquilidad. Me siento muy bien cuando duermo a su lado, y es en todo lo que necesito pensar cuando estoy con él.

Pese a que no puedo verlo demasiado, cada encuentro me completa, sus caricias y sus palabras son todo lo que me hace falta para seguir. El placer que descubrí con él es algo que nunca había conocido. Me hace sentir como un niño que descubre por primera vez lo que es un parque de atracciones. Lleno de emociones, sensaciones nuevas, risas y alegría. Creo que si alguien me viera, se daría cuenta enseguida que soy otro chico cuando estoy con él.

Aún así, yo no siento amor por el señor Shimada, estas sensaciones no son de amor verdadero. Yo amo a Tsukishima Kei, tal y como él es.

Makoto Shimada es una fantasía hecha realidad, un escape a la vida como es, un sueño que no había podido cumplir con mi verdadero ser amado, Tsukki.

Sé muy bien que Shimada tampoco me ama, desconozco qué es lo que él siente o que ocurre en su mente, ya que jamás habla de sí mismo ni de su vida o sus pensamientos. Simplemente, nuestros encuentros son para llenar un hueco en nuestros corazones, sin decir nada de lo que de verdad nos pasa. Una relación falsa. Una forma de cubrir las heridas del otro que tampoco podemos ver. Una mentira.

/

Hinata y el setter de Nekoma se alejaron y los perdí de vista cuando atravesaron la avenida.

El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse azul. La luna había estado ahí durante la tarde pero a esa hora, ya podía verse brillante sobre nuestras cabezas, el viento se ponía cada vez más frío con la puesta del sol.

Kageyama lucía como si hubiese perdido su alma. Estaba de rodillas en medio de la vereda y sus ojos eran cataratas incesantes, no podía dejar de llorar, su rostro era inexpresivo y carente de vida. Era Kageyama, pero ahí dentro no había nada.

Era un verdadero fastidio, ya que estaba apresurado por llegar al hotel, no sabía qué hacer con él. En un esfuerzo inútil intenté levantarlo por el brazo, la gente me estaba mirando, podía sentir las miradas de los transeúntes que pasaban al rededor, me daba muchísima vergüenza.

-Kageyama levántate por favor. No seas más patético de lo que ya eres... vamos. -hice fuerza para levantarlo del brazo una vez más, pero él no puso ni un poco de esfuerzo en levantarse, así que lo solté otra vez. - ¡KAGEYAMA! Voy a tener que dejarte aquí... -Su expresión no había cambiado, estaba realmente en shock, no parecía escucharme. La gente seguía pasando a nuestro alrededor murmurando cosas. Era incómodo realmente porque las personas me veían como diciéndome que hiciera algo con él, que fastidio, quería irme solo.

Aún así me daba realmente muchísima lástima, tenía rabia al mismo tiempo, no quería ser yo quién estuviera ahí con el idiota de KAGEYAMA. Quería olvidarme de Kuroo y de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero algo me lo impedía y era esa maldita expresión de sufrimiento en su cara, ese rostro desahuciado. Ya he mencionado que soy débil al sufrimiento, es realmente algo que detesto de mi mismo. Esa debilidad es algo que no puedo controlar y no es solo lástima, sino algo más.

Me fui hasta la esquina mirando mi celular. Fingí que no lo conocía. No podía ver ningún hotel, tampoco lo busqué demasiado. Estaba muy inquieto como para concentrarme en eso, así que le envié un mensaje a Kuroo, "Dónde estás imbécil, no encuentro el puto hotel". No pude evitar voltearme una vez más. Kageyama seguía en medio de la vereda.

Kuroo estaba tardando en contestarme. Mi batería estaba muriendo, sin mencionar que toda la pantalla estaba rota y recién lo estaba notando. Soy un idiota.

Volteé de nuevo y Kageyama seguía sin tener el alma en su lugar. Me estaba impacientando y la ansiedad que me generaba era agotadora, no podía dejar de verlo, y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, o sentiría pena por él. Muy tarde. Ya la sentía.

Kageyama se dobló hacia abajo, había hundido su rostro en los brazos. Era una bolita humana de llanto silencioso. Deplorable. No podía dejar de llorar ni levantarse, era realmente una imagen patética para un chico de su edad y tamaño, no pude soportarlo más. Me hacía latir el corazón con fuerza, no esperé a la respuesta de Kuroo y lo tomé por el brazo a la fuerza, me lo llevé a la rastra. Me lancé a correr tirando de él.

Kageyama... estúpido y patético tipo, realmente lo odio, lo detesto desde el primer día en que lo vi. Un arrogante, el tipo de persona que más me molesta.

Pero en parte le debía una por haberme mostrado mi propio lado patético más temprano.

O quizás solo me estaba excusando por cómo me hacía sentir la situación.

No sabía exactamente a donde lo estaba llevando, pero tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar o alguien llamaría a algún policía para que lo ayuden y no quería que me involucren en algo tan fastidioso. El imbécil apenas podía caminar. Seguía sollozando como una niña pequeña, tapándose la cara con el brazo libre. No podía llevarlo a su casa porque no sabía exactamente dónde vivía, ni me interesaba saberlo. El fracasado no me lo diría en ese estado tampoco, mi batería acababa de morir. No sabía a dónde lo iba a llevar pero solo conocía un lugar seguro, mi propia casa. Afortunadamente mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Sinceramente no sé porque hice esa estupidez, creo que simplemente no estaba pensando. Mi corazón estaba agitado, no tenía problemas en correr, pero la situación me aceleraba el pulso cada vez más. Se veía tan vulnerable. Lo tenía de la mano. Le echaba miradas rápidas a Kageyama y el pecho me latía más fuerte, estaba tan molesto conmigo que corrí más rápido. Pronto llegamos a casa, que por suerte, no era tan lejos de allí.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la vereda de mi hogar, fue lanzarlo al suelo. Quería golpearlo para que se calmara, pero al verlo me resulto imposible. Seguía sin reaccionar, esto ya era demasiado. Lo arrastre adentro y escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de una patada y lo empujé dentro hasta tumbarlo en la cama.

\- ¡KAGEYAMA! ¡ES HORA DE QUE TE CALMES! -Cayó de espaldas en la cama y se tapó la cara. -Escúchame desgraciado, te traje hasta aquí como un favor, estás haciendo el ridículo. Si no paras ahora te voy a golpear en la cara hasta que me canse. -Se destapó la cara y su rostro seguía siendo miserable. Patético. Lo odiaba. Ese no era el Kageyama que yo conocía, el que detestaba, era uno peor, uno que quería tomar de la cara y...

/

Al principio me acerqué a Shimada para que me ayudara. Me sentía un inútil para el equipo y creía que no podría nunca estar a la altura de los demás. En el fondo, creía que tampoco me ayudaría aprender el saque flotante, ni ninguna otra cosa. Siempre me sentí poca cosa, siempre estuve bajo el ala protectora de Tsukki, nunca volé por mí mismo. Nunca hice nada solo, no tuve ambiciones ni confianza, porque nunca creí ser capaz de hacer nada.

Shimada se volvió muy importante para mí. Él me demostró que no era así. Me animó a crecer, me dio valor, me hizo sentir que podía. Fue atento conmigo. Creyó en alguien patético y llorón como yo y le estuve muy agradecido. En ese momento, no creí que lo que sentía fuera atracción, pues mi cabeza estaba muy metida en los partidos y en querer hacerme más fuerte. Tomar los consejos de Shimada, ser valiente, creer en mí mismo. Era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en un principio. Nos volvimos algo cercanos.

Cuando todo eso hubo terminado, sentí que debía agradecerle apropiadamente, me puse muy nervioso. Sentí que no había sido lo suficientemente agradecido. Le debía muchísimo. Recordé todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Decidí hacer algo con mis propias manos y pedí ayuda a mis hermanas para hacerle un buen pastel de chocolate. Estaba muy avergonzado. No dejé que Tsukki se enterara de nada, tenía miedo que me dijera que parecía un idiota, y la verdad así me sentía en parte, pero no me importó demasiado.

Fui solo hasta su casa en los suburbios para entregársela. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó ese día. Algunos detalles no los tengo muy claros. Cuando llegué a su casa y toqué a la puerta, Shimada me recibió amable como siempre, pero noté que tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos. No quise hacer preguntas. Lucía su habitual sonrisa, cálida como el sol. Pero esa sonrisa no era sincera.

Me invitó a pasar a su casa, no pude observar mucho el lugar, estaba nervioso. No estoy seguro de si esa casa era de una sola persona o no. Hasta hoy tengo esa duda. Cuando le enseñé el pastel, su rostro cambió. No fue una expresión ni de alegría, ni de disgusto, tampoco tristeza. Siento que quizás haya sido una expresión nostálgica. De alguna manera eso le llegó muy adentro. No sé que habrá sentido ni porqué.

Shimada me hundió en sus brazos. Cálido, lleno de afecto y me dio las gracias. Me tomó por sorpresa. Yo también lo abracé, me sentí muy bien y raro al mismo tiempo.

Ahí ambos lo sentimos. Las heridas mutuas que luego sanamos juntos.

Tuve mi primera experiencia sexual. No fue un arranque de placer en un principio, sino de necesidad de afecto, necesidad de sentir al otro. No puedo explicarlo de otra manera. No tuve miedo, me sentía totalmente a gusto y cuidado.

Jamás tendría que saber nadie sobre esto, si Tsukki supiera creo que me moriría ahogado en mi angustia, me desgarraría el corazón.

/

Kageyama se quedo en silencio. Sentado en mi cama, sonrojado, con la cara húmeda y la ropa arrugada y sucia por la pelea de ese día. Se estaba secando la cara con los puños de la chaqueta del club así que le alcancé una caja de pañuelos que tenía en mi habitación, como todo chico de mi edad tendría.

No quería decirle nada, solo lo observaba de pie mientras se calmaba, me sentí un tanto acalorado porque tenía un chico llorando en mi propia cama, tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto ya que es el mismo tipo que detesto el que me estaba tentando.

Estaba sentado mirando a la nada con las manos juntas sobre sus piernas, finas pero musculosas. Apretaba un pañuelo en sus puños, avergonzado. No levantaba la cabeza, estaba tan roto por dentro que eso me provocaba querer tirarme encima de él y arrancarle la ropa. Estoy loco. Pero no, no podía, no debía. La razón estaba ganando esta batalla en mi interior. Tenía que desviar la situación y calmarme.

-Mierda, no eres así Kageyama... ¿Tanto vas a ponerte así porque ese chico besó a Hinata? No es para tanto, no es como si lo hubieses visto en pleno acto. -Me miró finalmente. Podía ver algo de brillo en sus ojos esta vez. Su mirada estaba serena, aun parecía un poco perdido, sus ojos estaban rojos. Me habló con la voz temblorosa.

-L-le tomó de las m-manos... como si fuesen pareja, como si lo amara. -Su voz se quebró -Creo que esto se terminó definitivamente... estoy muy avergonzado de todo esto... -Se golpeó las piernas con los puños al darse cuenta que aún no controlaba sus lágrimas. Yo no podía seguir así. Me fui sin decir nada y lo dejé solo.

Bajé hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Estaba un tanto abrumado por todo. Me pasee por la cocina y me detuve en la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio. Decidí salir y dar un paseo en mi jardín.

La noche era fría, la luna brillaba intensamente encima de la casa. Podía ver claramente todo el jardín con su luz. Estaba despejado por completo, las estrellas estaban encendidas y parecían observarme todas al mismo tiempo.

Me invadió la nostalgia enseguida. Yamaguchi solía repetir siempre el nombre de todas las constelaciones como un niño cuando reconoce algo que aprendió. Yo siempre le decía que se callara, entonces él se disculpaba. Me sentía como una mierda. ¿Por qué nunca le dije que lo quería? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? No soy muy distinto de mi hermano...

Es necesario que deje de ocultar las cosas que me pasan. No es sencillo.

Me senté en el patio a tomarme el jugo. Me quedé recordando distintas situaciones en las que debí ser más amable, más sincero con Yamaguchi. Seguramente por eso lo había perdido.

Quién era yo para llamar patético a otros ¿Verdad?

Probablemente Hinata también haya encontrado más atención en ese chico de Nekoma. Kageyama y yo teníamos en común esa coraza que ocultaba nuestro verdadero corazón. Ahora mismo estaba viendo al verdadero Kageyama.

Creo que nunca me puse a pensar qué es lo que siento realmente. Siempre dije que Yamaguchi era de mi propiedad, pero la verdad, es que lo hago, lo pienso, porque no quiero perderlo.

En lugar de retenerlo con verdadero afecto. Me estaba dando asco de mi mismo, y ya no sabía si era la cursilería o mis actos vergonzosos.

/

Me encontré en lo que parecía ser la habitación de Tsukishima Kei. Digo esto únicamente porque me encontraba con él en el último recuerdo claro que tenía. No podía deducir otra cosa tampoco juzgar por la colección de dinosaurios y la camiseta número once colgada junto al escritorio.  
No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no sabía que iba a hacer en ese momento, tampoco quería saber. Estaba muy confuso. Sé que le había dicho algunas palabras a Tsukishima momentos antes. No sabía que dije, qué cosas hablé. Seguía sintiéndome aturdido.

Tsukishima no estaba ahí. Mi cabeza se partía de dolor. Busqué un analgésico en el morral y lo tomé sin agua. Por unos diez minutos estuve sentado sin moverme. El dolor era punzante y agudo. Sentía el latir en las sienes y un zumbido en los oídos.

Tsukishima egresó con dos vasos. Creo que dijo algo pero no logré enfocar mi atención en sus palabras, apenas podía mirarlo. Me sentía pesado, cansado.

Se acercó a mí, no entendía que estaba pasando. Me tomó por el cuello y me sentí ligeramente sofocado. Me besó. Muy fuerte, lo seguí al punto de estar luchando con mi lengua. No podía respirar. Era un poco doloroso, pero ese dolor era excitante. Me encendió todo el cuerpo, me faltaba el aire pero me sentía extrañamente bien. Me sentía en llamas. Había una fuerza magnética en Tsukishima que me impidió terminar con esa locura y me obligaba a seguir hasta el final. Mi cuerpo se adormecía, pero quería que la sensación no terminara.  
En otro momento lo hubiese golpeado.

/

Cuando llegamos a casa de Shouyou, su madre nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. Su hermanita era una versión miniatura y femenina de Shouyou. No hablo físicamente, sino por lo explosiva e hiperactiva. Los dos parecían llevarse como niños de la misma edad. Estaban peleando por un sitio en la mesa.

Después de cenar, y de pasar por una exhaustiva entrevista de parte de su madre, sobre Tokyo, finalmente pudimos ir a su habitación a jugar.

La habitación de Shouyou era bastante normal. La consola era bastante nueva. Hacía poco me había contado que la había comprado, pero como no sabe jugar, creo que no la ha utilizado debidamente.

Le expliqué lo básico del juego y como empezar a completar las misiones del juego. Mientras él estaba jugando, no podía dejar de observarlo por detrás. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, pero tenía un poco de miedo. Me senté cerca para poder ayudarlo. Su piel huele a jabón infantil, con un toque ligero a cítricos. Shouyou deberías dejar de usarle los jabones a tu hermanita, o harás que pierda el control.

Me es dificil de creer que una persona como Shouyou, que siempre está feliz, tenga problemas amorosos. Realmente me llena de impotencia. Esa sonrisa debe ser protegida. No quiero que Shouyou pierda ese brillo. Sólo pude pensar en ello desde que me contó que había tenido una gran pelea con Kageyama.

Ese chico me molestaba. Es la llave de la felicidad de Shouyou, debería saber cuidar de él.

¿No era él importante en su vida?

Esa noche, dormimos juntos en unos futones en el suelo de la habitación. Estábamos uno junto al otro. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya. Tan suave. Le dije que podía contarme lo que quisiera. Quería apoyarlo en todo. Quería que Shouyou sea feliz.

/

Ya no tenía nada que perder. Si no era con Kuroo, sería con Kageyama. Después pensaría que hacer con Yamaguchi. Lo iba a recuperar, pero antes...

Subí con un vaso para que tome algo. No sabía cómo haría, pero me iba a cobrar el favor de haberlo traído hasta mi casa. No podía más conmigo, me venía excitando desde hacía un buen rato y había estado negándomelo.

Solo sería un descargue, igual que como lo hacía con el gato sarnoso.

Le advertí que me cobraría el favor, no me respondió nada, así que proseguí a soltar todo lo que había intentado mantener bajo control toda la tarde. Me abalancé sobre el ahora vulnerable Kageyama, lo tomé por el cuello. Amaba hacer eso. Quería que perdiera el aliento y sintiera el dolor. Lo besé fuertemente, lo tiré en la cama y me puse encima de él. Le solté el cuello para escuchar su respiración agitada.

Comenzaba a sentir como endurecía entre sus piernas y necesitaba apurar el asunto. El pantalón me estaba apretando. Levanté su camiseta y comencé a morderlo en distintos lugares. Kageyama gemía débilmente. Música para mis oídos.

Nos liberé a ambos de los pantalones que ya molestaban en la erección.

Sonó el timbre en toda la casa y maldije a todos los dioses.


End file.
